deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Frank West
Frank West is the main protagonist of the Dead Rising series. He appeared in the 93rd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Leon Kennedy VS Frank West, where he fought against Leon S. Kennedy from the Resident Evil series. He was voiced by Austin Lee Matthews. History Frank West was a well-known freelance photographer who covered wars, world events, etc. When his career started to fizzle out, he found a lead on an incident at Willamette mall, only to find himself in the middle of a zombie outbreak, forcing him to survive while trying to cover a major story. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Age: 52 years * Height: 6'2" | 188 cm * Weight: 193 lbs | 87 kg * Nationality: USA * Freelance photojournalist * Loves mini-golf * Once sucker punched the President * He's covered wars, you know Arsenal * Baseball Bat * Handguns * Shotguns * Toilet Plunger * Chainsaw * Boomerang * Water Gun * Nikon D100 camera Combination Weapons * Paddle Saw ** Canoe Paddle + Chainsaws * Electric Crusher ** Car Battery + Sledgehammer * Energy Sword ** Gems + Flashlight * Slicycle ** Dirt Bike + Chainsaws * Tread Maker ** Tractor + Wheelchair * Exo Suit ** Fans + Sushy machines Outfits * Mega Man X * Akuma * Morrigan * Haggar * Amaterasu * Dante * Viewtiful Joe * Bass Feats * Has slain thousands of zombies * Flawless record against military opponents * Can rip heads & limbs off bodies * Survived a fall from a helicopter * Fought off zombies for 72 hours * Defeated Cletus, Calder and the MacIntyre brothers * Became a zombie, then got better DEATH BATTLE! Quotes *''"Sweet! Just what I was looking for!"'' *''"Never stopped me before, pal!"'' *''"Batter up!"'' *''"See you in a flash, buddy! Ha ha ha!"'' *''"Wanna bet? I've covered wars, you know?"'' *''"Lucky me!"'' *''"Ice to meet you! Why don't you chill out?"'' *''"He he he ha ha ha ha! Yeeha! It was ice fighting with ya, buddy!"'' *''"Ahhh, shi-"'' One Minute Melee Frank West made a cameo appearance at the end of the Season 6 Bonus Episode of ''One Minute Melee'', Ruby Rose VS Spider-Man, where he took pictures of Spider-Man beating up a seemingly innocent girl and said that he was going to sell them to the Daily Bugle. Gallery Frank-KM 24944.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! CDD65CD5-19BC-4764-9639-A5F7D08D40EA.jpeg|Exo Suit sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Frank's camera.jpg|Frank's camera Dead rising Baseball Bat.png|Frank's baseball bat Dead_rising_Weapon_Cart.png|Weapon Cart Frankwest-mega-man.png|Frank in his Mega Man X Outfit Dead_rising_Real_Mega_Buster.png|Real Mega Buster Frank_in_Exo_Suit_with_Mini_Gun.jpg|Frank in an Exo Suit Dead_Rising_4_-_Frank_West_con_el_traje_EXO.png|Ice upgrade of the Exo Suit Zombified_Frank.jpg|Zombified Frank Trivia * Frank and his opponent are the first two Horror characters to appear, with the next two being Lucy and Dracula. * Frank and his opponent are the 19th and 20th Capcom characters to appear, after Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Dante, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Zero, Balrog and Vergil, and with the next five being Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. ** He is the 13th Capcom character to lose, after Mike Haggar, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Balrog and Vergil, and with the next four being Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt and Star Force Mega Man. * Frank is the first combatant to be voiced by Austin Lee Matthews, with the next one being Ultron. References *Frank West on Wikipedia *Frank West on Dead Rising Wiki *Frank West on the Capcom Database Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Gun Wielders Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Human Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Manipulators